


Survivor's Grief

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foodie:<br/>Draco's reaction post DH to finding out about Snape's outcome. How's that?<br/>Quote by Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor's Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



It wasn’t fair. Sure, they had survived. Draco, his father, his mother… But not Severus. Severus, the only teacher who had been willing to try to understand Draco. Who had done everything he could to shield him, to protect him…

And now he was gone. Few would mourn the man. Most still thought him a treacherous murderer. Many said he had only gotten what he deserved.

He knew Severus wouldn’t particularly appreciate the gesture, but Draco needed it. To feel better himself. A thick, satin-lined coffin, surrounded by marble set against the side of the Malfoy crypt. Words etched into the black surface:  


> Now cracks a noble heart. Good night, sweet prince,  
> And, flights of angels sing thee to thy rest!


End file.
